


The break up part 1

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Ficsgiving! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, ficsgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day two of ficsgiving!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The break up part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of ficsgiving!

You didn't know what to do. You just sat in your chair staring at the floor. You couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. The love of your life had just left you, you felt empty, like your soul had been taken out. 

Thor walked in the common room. He had his heart set on a box of pop tarts. He walked into the kitchen area. 

“LADY Y/N” he smiled wide “WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN ME FOR A POP TART” Tony taught him the magic of putting them In the toaster and he had never gone back to room temperature ones. 

You just sat there. Five years of him saying he loved you, he asked you to marry him! All of this down the drain. 

“LADY Y/N?” Thor grabbed his warm pop tart and came and sat by you “Is there something wrong? Do you have the headache?” He whispered as quietly as a god could. 

You shook your head still in shock. He noticed your phone on the table in front of you. 

“Y/N, does it have something to do with this cellular device” he put his food down and picked it up. He took one of your fingers and unlocked it. It was on a text, a quite long one. Thor read through it, getting more and more angry. 

“whoa, Thor, buddy you okay? Steve asked walking in. Thor looked up at Steve with a clear look of anger on his face. 

“Lady Y/N and I have something to discuss.” he scooped you up in his arms and started walking out. He turned back around and looked at his plate “Brother Rogers, if you don't mind” Steve chuckled and set the plate on you. Thor nodded thanks and walked you to his room. 

He laid you down and put the plate on the table. 

“Darcy has once before instructed me on what to do in the situation of the breaking of the heart” Thor smiled proudly. 

He started to build a pillow fort on the floor. You, finally coming back to life, sat up and watched the god stack pillows and set up blankets. He went into his closet and got out one of his shirts and carefully laid it on the bed. 

“Lady Y / N if you would kindly change into this, I will be back with the refreshments” He walked out of the room shutting the door and heading down the hall. 

You got up and changed slowly. You smiled slightly at how sweet and gentle Thor was being. You took off your pants and shirt and slipped on the big t-shirt. You felt a little warmth in your belly, it made things easier. There was a knock at the door. You opened it and stepped aside. 

“I have brought chocolate, Darcy says it helps the most. Fruit, pie, cake, the small bites of pizza and a bottle of wine that I have asked Stark for” he set everything in a basket and pushed it into the fort. “You may now enter” he opened the blanket for you and you crawled in. 

“whoa” you whispered. It was bigger on the inside and was very warm. You sat in a corner and Thor crawled in, in his boxers. 

“Darcy says this also helps”. You let out a genuine laugh. “she's right” Thor grabbed a laptop and pulled up Netflix. 

“Stark taught me to do that” he beamed. You hugged him tightly and crawled into his lap. He leaned against a wall and held you closely.   
“Thank you Thor” you whispered and finally let tears fall. He put on his favorite cartoon Tom and Jerry. 

“Anything for you lady Y/N”


End file.
